The embodiments herein relate generally to golfing tools and accessories.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention laser-guided putters provided minimum guidance in form of a dot, requiring another solid surface for viewing. In addition, these devices attached to a shaft of the putter that required extensive alignment on part of the user and provided no assistance on the location on the putter face where the ball is being hit. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.